


Esclavitud y Libertad

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Jack, Bound, Captive Jack, Chains, Gags, Jack Broken, Jack Feels, Jack-Centric, M/M, Master/Slave, OCC - Freeform, Poor Jack, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, speech problems, speechless jack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Jack ha sido exclavisado por los Zygon para después venderlo por Missy podrá Jack Volver a ver al Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos si no la trauma de la historia

Demonios no sé cómo acabé en esta situación en mis más profundos sueños pensé que acabaría siendo un esclavo y de la persona que jamás pensé que volvería a ver del Maestro aunque en esa regeneración era una mujer, si como lo oyen el Maestro es una mujer llamada Missy, les contaré cómo fue que acabe siendo su prisionero.


	2. Chapter 2

Flash Back

 

_Estaba en un planeta que era Pacífico nada de esclavitud, yo estaba en un bar bebiendo todavía mis pérdidas de mi nieto Steven y de mi amante Ianto y de mi amigo y mi  amor en secreto del Doctor, no podía creer que jamás iba a encontrar al Doctor lo he buscado desde que pasó sobre el 456 y no ha aparecido, parece que se lo había tragado el universo._

_Pero aquí estoy tratando desahogarme  todas mis penas que no escuche que venía una ejercito de zygons,  trato de párame sacando mi pistola láser que no vi que más zygons  venían atrás de mi de mi,  veo como los alienígenas agarran a las otras especies y los encadenan yo trato de pelea pero ellos son muchos en comparación de mi, pero uno de los Zygons me agarra por sorpresa me tira al suelo quitándome toda mi ropa dejándome como Dios  me trago al mundo,  enseguida noto como unos grilletes  de material de hierro me lo colocan a mis muñecas a la espalda, yo me revuelvo con fuerza y no me lo permiten ya que  me sujetaban con fuerza, siento que pone otros par de grilletes me los ponen en mis tobillos y los conectan con las cadenas de mis muñecas, también noto como me ponen un anillo del mismo material en mi cuello y  los unió las cadenas de mis miembros y así fue  que ellos me arrodillan como si fuera un perro, veo que los otros estaban en la misma posición que yo._

  * _¿Que quieren de mí? – pregunté desafiando hacia ellos recibiendo un golpe en mi estomago por mi repuesta._



  * _Serás un esclavo por supuesto hemos venido para que sean esclavos de personas muy importantes – dijo el que me ato, yo trato de luchar pero no lo logro._



  * _Eso no se puede hacer este planeta está libre de la esclavitud – conteste veo como comienza atarme con una máscara negra parte de mi cabeza lo que me deja nada más el sentido del habla y de oír._



  * _Pues ya no nosotros los Zygons hemos destruidos los documentos que permitían estar en paz – dijo enfurecido yo si pudiera verlo estuviera viéndolo con ira por ver cómo hicieron con eso al planeta._



  * _Eso no se quedará así el Doctor rescatara el planeta ya lo ve... Mmmphhh  – no termine decirlo ya que me amordazó con algo de metal en mi boca cubriéndola por completo dejándome sin la posibilidad de hablar._



  * _Ya es hora que te calles y para que lo sepas el Doctor esta muerto no regresará así que deja decir tonterías – me contestó yo me quedo en piedra no creyendo que no había escuchado lo que dijo, no puedo creer que el Doctor estaba muerto una parte de mi mente sabía que el amor de mi vida estaba con vida._



_No noto después como algo se ponen en mis orejas para no escuchar, dejándome completamente indefenso y a merced de mis nuevos captores, también noto como otra cadena se conecta en el anillo del metal y con eso hace que me mueva, me hicieron pararme y me jalaron con fuerza hacia no sé dónde solo sé que no volveré a ser libre por mucho tiempo y temiendo que van a venir cosas peores hacia mi cuerpo, solo espero que el Doctor estuviera vivo y que me encuentre pronto._

_No sé cuánto tiempo me hicieron caminar hasta que me encontré encerrado en una jaula lo sé por el esparció  que era y que me metieron con fuerza en ella, tenía mucho miedo ya que no sabía cómo iba acabar esto, solo ruego que el Doctor me encuentre, no sé cuánto tiempo pase pensando que me quede dormido soñando con el Doctor y las aventura que habíamos tenido._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa jaula pero sabía que habían pasado muchos días ya que me sacaban y me llevaban a  cualquier lugar hasta violarme yo sufría mucho esa tortura ya que me violaban tantos Zygons y me golpeaban hasta casi darme por muerto, gracias a dios que no me mataron, por qué si descubrían mi inmortalidad estaría en problemas mayores que no quiero pensar lo que me harían si lo descubrieron, yo sabía que no me recuperaría en un buen tiempo por sus abusos solo rogaba que el Doctor me rescatara pronto._

_Después de no sé cuántos días estuve con los Zygons y su jaula maldita, hasta que los Zygons me despertaron de golpe cuánto siento que me jalan de la cadena dejándome  sin respiración, en seguida me sacan de la jaula para moverme no sé dónde, todavía tenía mis ataduras, siento entonces como alguien diferentes me tocaba el pelo con suavidad, pero a la vez con agresividad y enseguida me vuelven a jalar a no sé a qué lugar, solo sé que esa persona que acaricio mi cabello es mi nuevo dueño._

_Enseguida me empuja a una cama boca bajo y me quita los grilletes de las piernas enseguida  iba a golpearlo, pero siento que leyó mis pensamientos por qué de inmediato me los encadenó en las patas de la cama, enseguida hizo lo mismo con mis manos dejándome a su merced, noto como me quita los tapones que están en mis orejas así ya para poder oí de nuevo._

  * _Vaya Jacky Boy que bueno es verte de nuevo y más a mi merced monstro – dijo y esas palabras me dejaron helados esa voz es de una mujer, pero esas palabras son conocidas por el hombre que me torturo por todo un año el Maestro, pero como es que está vivo en mis más profundos temores pensé que volvería encontrármelo y más en la forma de mujer._



  * _Mmmphhh- trataba de decir cómo estaba vivo pero mi mordaza impedía mis palabras, siento de nuevo me acaricia mi cabello, antes de ponerme como un tubo largo en mi entrada y por qué presiento que eso no acabará bien._



  * _Ah monstro yo también te extrañaré no sabes cuánto – respondió y enseguida siento una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y eso hace que gima de dolor ahora sabia para que era ese tubo que metió – Te preguntarás por qué estoy viva y con esa regeneración – yo solo asiento, mientras otra vez volvía esa electricidad – Es una larga historia que creo que no te interesaría – me contestó y todavía puso más ponentes estos toques._



  * _Mmmmphhhh- estaba gritando por toda esa energía que entraba en mi cuerpo mientas escuchaba al Maestro riéndose y si pudiera ver estaba seguro que tendría esa macabra sonrisa aunque fuera mujer._



  * _Ah Jacky Boy no sabes cómo me voy a divertirme contigo torturarte para oírte gritar aunque te tenga atado y amordazado para mí es lo mejor, por cierto en esta regeneración me llamo Missy y ahora continuemos lo que estábamos -._



_Diciendo eso volvió la electricidad que hizo que gritara hasta matarme y revivirme de nuevo, solo sabía algo que los días que estuviera aquí con Missy me torturaría hasta se cansara de mí que_ _dudo mucho que ir lo hiciera tan pronto_ _,_ _solo_ _espero que el Doctor me encuentre pronto con esos pensamientos vuelvo otra vez a mi muerte._

Fin Flash Back


	3. Chapter 3

Y bueno ahora estoy aquí, después de diez años de ser esclavo de Missy todavía no podía creer que estuviera encerrado encadenado y en la oscuridad, desde que Missy me tiene no me ha quitado nada solo a veces la mordaza para darme de comer y tomar pero de nuevo me amordaza, ya no tendría sentido la mordaza desde que estoy aquí como los tres primeros años perdí la capacidad de hablar, no sé si por tanta tortura que me hizo Missy hizo que dejara de hablar, solo me salían gruñidos y yo ya me di por vencido que algún día pudiera hablar o volver a ver al Doctor, ya que mi fe había desaparecido y sabría que jamás volvería, yo el capitán Jack Harkness se ha roto ya no era el valiente, él coqueto que conquistaba con solo una sonrisa si no era sólo un sumiso que obedecía todo lo que Missy pedía.

 

Por ejemplo ella habría traído muchos hombres para que abusaran de mi cuerpo yo no podía hacer nada más que llorar de impotencia y orar por qué alguien me salvara, pero sin éxito yo cada vez perdía la esperanza de que alguien viniera a rescatarme.

 

Ahora me encontraba como todos los días amarrado en esta maldita  cama esperando mis castigos o algo peor como electrocutarme pero entonces escucho un sonido que jamás pensé que volvería a escuchar la Tardis, el Doctor al fin me encontró al fin estaría a salvo, escucho rápido sus pasos hacia mí y comienza a quitarme mis grilletes para después quitarme la máscara que ocultó mi rostro durante muchos años, y para terminar me quito la mordaza.

 

Tarde en parpadear varias veces por la luz ya cuando al fin me acostumbre a la luz veo dónde está el Doctor y lo miro como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona, pero a decir verdad si lo era.

 

Es alto creo que más que yo, lleva el pelo gris y es mucho mayor que sus otras regeneraciones, el Doctor me estaba mirándome con mucha preocupación mientras se quitaba su abrigo para cubrirme y yo suelto un gruñido de dolor.

 

  * Oh Jack, que te han hecho muchacho – dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo yo acepté su gesto – Vámonos antes de que Missy venga no quiero que veas cómo le hago daño por herirte de esta manera Jack – me contestó yo solo asiento cansado me paro de la cama pero lamento haberlo hecho ya que me caí y solté mas gruñidos, enseguida el Doctor me alza en sus manos hacia la Tardis –Estarás bien con el tiempo capitán ahora descansa estás a salvo ahora – me susurró con ternura y le hice caso me dormí en sus brazos y por primera vez ya me sentía al salvo, ya que el Doctor me rescato.



 

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que el Doctor me rescato hasta que por fin pude abrir mis ojos, lo primero que veo es que estoy en la sala médico acostado en la cama a cobijado con unas sábanas más calientes que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y miro que el Doctor me puso una pijama de franela.

 

Yo suspiro de que por fin estoy a salvo de que ya nadie me torturara o me  violaran sé que con el Doctor estoy seguro y siempre lo estaré, veo de repente que entra con una charola y un cuaderno entre su otra mano me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

  * Hasta que por fin despiertas capitán has estado dormido durante casi una semana como te encuentras, por cierto té rasure y te corte el pelo espero que no te moleste – me contestó y hasta ahora me tocó que no tenía la barba que creció durante mi cautiverio y mi pelo ya era corto de nuevo, niego con una sonrisa – Te traje una carne, refresco, un pastel y un cuaderno para me escribas, ya que cuando te rescaté revise lo que te pasó tus gritos y los electrochoques hicieron que perdieras el habla no sé por cuánto tiempo Jack pero me aseguraré que te recuperes – continuó diciendo y eso hizo que se cayeran mis lagrimas yo sabía que algo así me ocurría solo espero que volviera a hablar y decirle que lo amo no me importa si no me corresponde por lo menos no me arrepentiré como lo hice en los últimos años en no decirle, observó cómo sus manos me limpian mis lagrimas con una delicadeza que por un momento pensé que era de cristal.



 

  * Ahora come capitán debes reponerte con todo lo que te pasó yo cuidaré de ti – explicó yo comienzo a comer y sabia delicioso, cuando termino de comer me quito la charola y me pasó el cuaderno con una pluma.



 

  * **Gracias Doctor por la comida y por rescatarme por momentos pensé que tú me habías dejado solo y jamás volvería a verte –** escribí pasándole el cuaderno y él lo lee abriendo los ojos más grandes si es posible mientras se acerca y me abraza yo le correspondo.



 

  * Oh Jack, como debiste de sufrir de esta manera tú solo pero escúchame jamás estarás de nuevo solo me escuchas ya estoy aquí de nuevo y no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño, lo siento por no llegar antes pero ocurrió muchas desgracias que me tarde Diez años para llegar a ti, cuando me desocupe fui tan rápido cuando la Tardis me dio muchos de tus mensajes mentales que me enviaste, ella también estaba preocupada por ti, pero ya estás a salvo Capitán – me contestó yo solo lo abrazo más a él y oculto mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo de nuevo mis lagrimas, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que me calme lo suficiente para verlo.



 

  * **Lo sé gracias de veras Doctor por venir por mí y que hiciste con Missy no la dejaste ir verdad –** escribí con temor aunque el Doctor creo que lo vio por mi mirada ya que me volvió abrazarme.



 

  * No la deje ir, la deje en una prisión de máxima seguridad en el planeta Hades, allí nunca saldrá de nuevo y no lastimara a nadie de nuevo – contestó y yo me acurruco más a él sentía mucho sueño y el Doctor vio mi cansancio ya que me volvió acostarme en la cama – Descansa Jack tienes que curarte pronto para que me puedas coquetear conmigo – eso hizo que me sacara una sonrisa y asiento pero antes le vuelvo a escribir.



 

  * **No me dejes solo, quedarte hasta que me quede dormido –** anote y veo cómo lo lee y asiente y enseguida se acuesta a lado mío, yo me acerco a él y me acurruco en su pecho, siento un beso en mi frente y eso hace que me tranquiliza.



 

  * Duerme bien Capitán aquí me tienes por si me necesitas – fue lo último que escuche antes de quedarme dormido seguro en sus brazos.




	4. Chapter 4

Tres años después han pasado de que el Doctor me haya rescatado y yo no podía creer que todavía no me estoy recuperando por completo ya que lo único que me falta para recuperarme al 100% es poder hablar y ni eso lo podía a ser bien, me siento con una frustración enorme que no puedo ni siquiera decir el nombre del Doctor y lo único que me salen son esos gruñidos desagradables que hace que quiera matarme y revivir si podía poder hablar de nuevo pero sé que no funcionaría, ya que cuando Missy me tenía como prisionero me mato miles de veces no podía hablar, aparte él Doctor no me permitirá a ser esa locura, pero en serio ya no podía estar así sin poderle decirle lo que siento por él por mis propios labios.

 

Ahora me encontraba en alberca dándome un descanso después de platicar con el Doctor mi lenguaje sin éxito, que yo acabe furioso por no decir nada que me salí de allí lo más rápido que pude no viendo la mirada de preocupación del Doctor.

 

Ahorita me quite mi ropa y me metí en la piscina para darme un baño y pensando en cómo pudiera volver hablar y declararme al Doctor lo pudiera a ser con el cuaderno pero no quería  yo quería que fuera mi propia voz decirle que lo amo y que quiero estar con él hasta que él se fuera para siempre de mi vida ese pensamiento hizo que se rompiera mi corazón ya que cuando falte el Doctor, yo estaré completamente solo hasta el fin del universo y sin darme cuenta dejó caer lágrimas en mis mejillas al agua. 

 

No escuche como el Doctor se metió a la piscina y se acercó abrazarme eso hizo que me echara un enorme gruñido de mis labios y hizo que me separaba de él echándome atrás hasta tropecé con las escaleras que podías subí o bajar a la piscina y vi mi mundo en negro cuando mi cabeza se dio con unos escalones dejándome inconsciente.

 

No sé cuánto tiempo pase en la oscuridad hasta sentí una mano acariciando mis cabellos con suavidad que hizo que abriera mis ojos y lo primero que veo es al Doctor mirándome con mucha preocupación en su rostro.

 

  * ¿Jack como te sientes? – me preguntó mientras pasaba mi cuaderno y yo comencé a escribir.



 

  * **Muy desorientado que pasó –** respondí muy confundido llevando una mano a mi cabeza y siento una venda alrededor de ella.



  * Lo siento Jack por mi culpa saliste herido, te golpeaste con las escaleras de la alberca cuanto lo siento Capitán – me respondió con arrepentimiento mientras me acaricia mi mano con suavidad.



  * **Puede que sea tu culpa Doctor por asustarme, pero sé que estas arrepentido así que te perdono –** conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro, veo como su otra mano me comienza acariciar mi cabello con suavidad y eso hizo que gimiera de placer, yo solo abrí los ojos asustados a saber que hice ese sonido y cierta parte de mi cuerpo me estaba comenzando a doler solo espero que el Doctor no se diera cuenta, contemplo como el doctor me observa muy atónito cuando gemí y esa mirada hace que me sonroje como si fuera un adolescente enamorado.



  * ¿Que fue eso Capitán lo que escuché fue un gemido de placer? – preguntó curioso y yo solo me avergüenzo más al saber que ya me descubrió, yo solo asiento con la cabeza muy apenado –Oh Jack, por qué no me has dicho que estás enamorado de mí, si yo lo hubiera sabido antes te hubiera hecho mío y tratar más rápido en encontrar una cura –comentó, yo lo miro como si fuera un Dalek, no creyendo lo que acabo de escuchar el me hubiera hecho suyo, no lo creo.



  * **Que estás diciendo Doctor como que me hubieras hecho tuyo estás diciendo que tú te acostarías conmigo por qué –** escribo rápidamente que por un momento pensé que el Doctor no le hubiera entendido, miro que tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro que hizo que me confundiera más.



  * Por qué te quiero Capitán, desde hace muchos años te he amado como nunca pensé que lo haría, pero por cobarde no te lo dije por qué sabía bien que tú no me corresponderías no pensé que mis sentimientos sería Correspondidos Jack, pero cuando te vi todo esclavizado por Missy  hizo que mis corazones latieran por ti con más fuerzas y me juré que te iba a cuidar y protegerte en que nadie más te hiciera daño, así que si Capitán Jack Harkness te amo y lo haré hasta que tú me quieras a tu lado cuidaré de ti y viajaremos juntos como lo hacíamos cuando tenía esa chaqueta de cuero negro que me dices Jack – explicó sin respirar ni una sola vez y yo solo lo miro sorprendido por su confesión no podía creer que el Doctor de verdad me ama en mis más profundos sueños pensé que me amaría como yo le hago de la misma manera, sin darme cuenta me llevo mis labios a los suyos y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.



  * **Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo no estarás conmigo solo por lastima –** eso último lo dije con una tristeza en mi mirada y veo cómo el Doctor me abraza más a él y deja un beso en mi frente.



  * Por supuesto que no Jack como puedes pensar aquello yo te amo y lo haré para siempre confía en mí Capitán lo siento por lo que te ha pasado pero ahora estoy aquí contigo y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño como me dejo de llamarme el Doctor – me contestó serio yo lo miro incrédulo pero lo abrazo con fuerza.



  * **Gracias Doctor, yo también te amo, te he amado desde que te conocí en el bombardero de Londres pero para ese entonces pensé que amabas a Rose por eso no dije nada, pero después cuando te vi de nuevo me dijiste que era un error fijo en el tiempo y que no me querías que estuviera contigo y eso hizo que se me rompiera mi corazón en mil pedazos, pero después cuando te despediste de mí en ese bar pensé que jamás te iba a volver a ver Doctor, pero después desde que los Zygons me hayan hecho su esclavo no perdía la esperanza en volverte a ver, pero luego cuando Missy me tenía a su merced y me torturaba por tanto tiempo pensé que jamás me encontrarías que estaría siempre como su prisionero, pero llegaste y me rescataste y me ayudaste a curar mis heridas físicamente y aunque no pueda hablar todavía sé que no te darás por vencido y eso hace que te ame y te admire aún más por eso Doctor te amo y te daría mi vida por ti siempre –** termine de escribir y se lo pase para que lo leyera , vi como lo releyó una y otra vez no creyendo  las palabras que le escribí y eso hizo que me sacara una risa, de inmediato me silencia con sus labios y yo gustosamente le correspondo.



 

  * Gracias Jack por tus palabras ya verás cómo vamos a superar esto juntos y te voy amarte siempre Jack – dijo mientras volvía a besarme y eso hizo que sonriera entre sus labios, llevo mis manos a su chaqueta quitándose la y enseguida su playera, el Doctor también me imita dejándonos en pantalones – Quieres esto Jack quieres que te haga el amor – contestó y sus palabras van hacia mi miembro que ya me dolía lo único que hago es asentir mientras volvía a besarlo hasta quedarnos sin aliento.



En seguida noto como las manos del Doctor me quita el pantalón y mis bóxers  para quedarme como dios me trajo al mundo, observó como el Doctor se termina de desvestirse quedando igual que yo.

 

  * Vas a ver que te va a gustar lo que te voy a hacer confías en mí Capitán – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara yo solo asiento y veo cómo de repente lleva sus labios en mi miembro y comienza a chápamela y eso hizo que gimiera de placer.



 

No sé cuánto paso que siguió lamiéndola que no sentí que metió un dedo en mi entrada que hizo que gruñera, el Doctor separa su boca de mi polla y me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 

  * Que pasa Jack no te está gustando lo que te estoy haciendo – me dijo siguiendo moviendo ese dedo dentro de mi yo solo niego – al parecer no te está gustando, pero cálmate yo no te dañarte como los otros pero debes estar seguro que si lo quieres yo no voy a lastimarte – dijo preocupado viendo mi cara que estaba aterrorizado y enseguida quita mi dedo en mi interior yo solo gimo de tristeza.



 

  * **Quiero que me hagas tuyo Doctor por favor quiero olvidar de todos lo que me hicieron durante esos diez años estando como su esclavo por favor Doctor hazme el amor te lo suplico –**  escribí esto tan rápido como pude, y noto como las lágrimas caían otra vez, miro como el Doctor. Está leyendo el escrito y me mira más preocupado que antes, mientras me limpia mis lagrimas.



 

  * Oh Jack, yo lo que quiero es que lo disfrutes, no quiero que cuando te haga eso sientas miedo y quieras que me detengan creo que lo mejor es esperar a que superes tus traumas Capitán – dijo yo solo abro los ojos más grandes si es posible no puedo creer que me esté rechazando, siento mis mal grimas caían con más fuerza.



 

  * **Me estás rechazando Doctor tú no me quieres si me quisieras me amarías y no es cierto –** escribí mientras me paraba y salía corriendo de la habitación ignorando los gritos del Doctor.



 

No sé por dónde corro pero sé que sería lejos del Doctor, no podía creer que me esté rechazando que no quiera que sea suyo, yo sabía que él no me aceptaría cuando supo que fui violado entre los Zygons y los humanos que Missy contrató por qué me sucedía esto que hice para merecer tanto castigo quizás me lo merezco por matar a mi propio Nieto si eso puede ser y ahora que sé que el Doctor me ama no me quiere hacer el amor y eso hace que se me rompa mi corazón, sigo corriendo por la Tardis hasta que sentí que chocaba contra la pared que hizo que volviera caer inconsciente de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Oscuridad de nuevo creo quede sería el lugar perfecto para que yo estuviera y así no salir lastimado ya sea por una pared o el propio Doctor.

 

Alguien comienza acariciar mi cabello y eso hace que abra mis ojos azules y vea al Doctor mirándome con preocupación.

 

  * Oh Jack, por qué siempre huyes cuando siempre discutimos – me replicó sonando un poco más serio de lo normal y me pasaba el cuaderno para que pudiera escribir.



 

  * **Tú no me amas ya déjame en un lugar para que no sientas lástima por mí, ni para hacerte feliz no puedo hacerte Doctor lo mejor es que me dejes ir -** conteste tristemente , mientras le pasaba el cuaderno para que lo leyera.



 

  * No te voy a dejar irte Jack, te amo Capitán y no dejaré que te vuelvan a dañar si yo puedo evitarlo me entiendes – dijo yo lo miro asombrado.



 

  * **Entonces por qué no quieres hacerme el amor ya estoy listo para que me hagas suyo Doctor he esperado tres años estando contigo y en ese tiempo ya me recupere de mis heridas físicas así que no me importa puedes hacerme despacio si quieres, pero ya no aguanto que me rechazas por lo que me hicieron no es tu culpa y yo ya lo supere así que Doctor te pido que me hagas tuyo quiero sentirte en mi interior y que me folles -**  escribí mientras veía como lo leía sorprendido.



 

  * ¿Estas seguro Jack de veras estás listo? – me preguntó yo solo asiento enojado – Bueno pero si quieres que pare solo me jalas el pelo para detenerme entendido Capitán – siguió diciendo yo solo asiento con una sonrisa en mi rostro.



 

Enseguida veo como saca un lubricante del cajón y comienza untarse su miembro y enseguida comienza a penetrarme lentamente hasta que me salió un gemido de placer cuando entro por completo.

 

  * ¿Estas bien Capitán? –me preguntó yo solo asiento mientras llevo mis labios a los suyos y comienzo a besarlo hasta quedarnos sin aliento.



 

En seguida comenzó a moverse yo ya estaba gimiendo de placer a sentir su miembro en mi interior no podía creer que por fin el Doctor me está siendo suyo simplemente no lo creía, siento como si mano va a mi miembro abandonado y comienza acariciando eso provocó una series de gritos , que hizo que el Doctor se riera yo solo lo bese agresivamente.

 

  * Oh Jack, si te vieras como estas ahorita gritando para mí, cuando te estoy haciendo el amor estarías tan sonrojado que no se te iría fácilmente eres mío Capitán y de ahora en adelante solo eres mío ya nadie te tocara no mientras que yo viva  te lo juro como me dejo de llamarme – dijo y de repente llevo su boca a mi oído y me dijo su nombre real y eso hizo que me corriera, no esperando que el Doctor me haya dicho su nombre original.



 

Enseguida siento que también el Doctor se corrió de inmediato en mi interior gritando mi nombre, cuando pararon nuestros orgasmos separó de mi, pero enseguida me acercó para que pudiera escuchar sus dos corazones en su pecho y yo solo sonrió de que por fin era del Doctor.

 

  * Te gusto Jack que te hice mío al fin – me preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro yo asentí dándole un beso – Que bueno Capitán y como dije nadie te volverá a ser nada malo – dijo yo solo le sonrió.



 

Nos quedamos dos horas mirándonos hasta que abrí mi boca para tratar de hablar.

 

  * Doc.. Tor – al fin me salió su nombre yo pensé en este momento que me salía lagrimas de felicidad de que por fin comenzaría hablar, veo como el Doctor me mira con esa sonrisa – Doc... Tor... Pue...do... Hab...lar – aunque estaba tartamudeando no me importa al menos ya puedo hablar con él y no volvería a escribir de nuevo en el cuaderno.



 

  * Ya puedes hablar Jack estoy tan orgulloso de ti, ves yo te jure que tarde o temprano recuperarías tu voz – contestó besándome y abrazándome más a él.



 

  *  Gra.. cías... Doc... Tor... Por... Ser... Pacie...nte... Con... migo... Te...amo... Y ... Gra...cías... Por... Sal...varme... De... Mis...sy – conteste por primera vez que lo amo por mi propia voz veo que su sonrisa crece más de la cuenta.



 

  * Yo también te amo Jack y de nada lo haría miles de veces para rescatarte eres mi compañero, mi amante y no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño cómo que me dejo de llamarme el Doctor, ya verás que con el tiempo ya vas hablar bien confías en mí Capitán – dijo dándome un beso en mi frente.



 

  *  Lo.. Se... Doc...tor... Te... Amo – conteste dedicándole mi sonrisa que solo es para él y lo beso, él me corresponde de la misma manera.



 

No podía creer que después de trece años era completamente feliz y aunque al principio los Zygons me hayan hecho su esclavo, para luego ser el Prisionero de Missy y aunque haya sufrido demasiadas torturas yo sabía que el Doctor me rescataría y cuidaría de mí a pesar que tuve muchas recaídas, como que no pude hablar los trece años el Doctor siempre estuvo conmigo cuando me libero y fue muy paciente y nunca me hubiera imaginado de que el también tenía sentimientos por mi, y por eso estoy agradecido de que me haya salvado y que me ama como yo lo hago por él, por fin era libre y solo sé que si no fuera por el Doctor todavía estaría siendo un Esclavo por eso agradezco que el Doctor haya vuelto a mi vida y me haya liberado de esa esclavitud, y ahora estaré con él para siempre, con mi Salvador.

 

Fin


End file.
